User talk:Rod12
Question/Answer Heya Rod! Hope you are well and thanks for the comments. I really enjoy the backstories of Green Lantern, Kryptonians and Green Martians. I've just been busy with life and various projects. I did see the movie and I liked certain concepts though I think it could have been a lot better, so I was a bit disappointed with it. Thanks for spreading the word about the X-Men Wiki, hopefully will get a chance to build it up a bit more. Kind of contemplating just using Comicvine and Marvel Database to simply bulk the wiki up a bit or just read through issues myself in order to create the articles. Anyway, I must confess, my knowledge of Legion is somewhat limited though I do like the series and can get into it. I think the primary problem with Legion is that its continuity tends to be very warped due to constant reboots. An example is like there being around three or maybe four versions of the Time Trapper. Shadow Lass herself has so many different versions of her so its a bit difficult at times to keep track of them. Though I wouldnt mind having a go if you want since I did incorporate certain Legion articles into Green Lantern Wiki like the Sun-Eaters, Armorer and a Qwardian that featured in one of the continuities. Oh, forgot to ask, will the New God continuity also be covered by this wiki? I am into the New God background as well so if you want I can begin adding that to the wiki as well. Anyway, take care! Darth Batrus 20:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rod. Sure, I am willing to give it a shot. I have been reading the recent Legion arc though I must confess its mostly the Mon-El issues and the Green Lantern related matters that he is dealing with though I did read some of the other material. From what I know, in recent years, there has been around maybe three different continuities with the first being the reboot as a result of Zero Hour, later there was the Threeboot and there is not the current Relaunch continuity. I think Reboot was the era where Shadow Lass was a warrior woman codenamed Umbra who was not paired off with Mon-El and Dream Girl was in love with Brainiac 5 or something to that effect. Anyway, I think any efforts done so on Legion would have to involve the current continuity and maybe once thats done we can do the older ones? Like having Umbra, Shadow Lass (New Earth), Shadow Lass (Threeboot) etc etc? Just a thought. Will talk later, take care! Darth Batrus 21:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Doctor Who A higher resolution image is fine. It was just a better image for the infobox than the one you put there. I did enjoy Dr. Who althought the end was a bit of a let down in my opinion. I think the creepy dolls had a lot more potential. - Doomlurker 20:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Image has been renamed. And I don't generally buy comics, I wait for collected editions/graphic novels to come out then get them, so no I've not read Justice League #1. - Doomlurker 09:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Movie Characters I understand your concern about the character pages I made. But I also think that we can't just pretend the Golden Age and Silver Age characters just don't exist. Until you find a solution to the problem, let me know what I can do to help. Also, I understand about the movie characters, It's just I was so excited for the new movie. But I know now that we must wait until the movie comes out. Until then, can we create articles about the characters from the Donner/Singer series? Leader Vladimir 21:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Page Block Okay, why did you block the Superman and Lois pages from editing? Leader Vladimir 13:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Editing Help That's it, maybe I should start my own Superman Wiki. Don't get me wrong, I like working at yours, but I think I want a Superman Wiki done at my style. I will still work at your site, I promise. But I will need your help in my site. Leader Vladimir 15:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Solution about References Alright, I think I have a way to solve the problem about references and footnotes. Just do what Smallville Wiki did, linking the issues to a word that describes something a character did in said issue. Visit the Smallville Wiki and you'll see. Leader Vladimir 04:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) My Site I finished making my site. It's called Superman Database Wiki. Please call anyone who can help men. Leader Vladimir 05:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) My new Listal list Okay, I made a list on Listal about an imaginary Superman TV show I would do and the actors I would get. Tell me what do you think. This is the link to the page: http://www.listal.com/list/my-superman-tv-show-cast.[[User:Leader Vladimir|Leader Vladimir]] 05:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) About the Cast List Okay, I appreciate what you have told me about the cast list. About Supergirl, I needed a younger actress because Laura Vandervoort is only one year younger than Henry Cavill, and I think that Taylor Momsen can be as confused and innocent as Supergirl, just look at her in Gossip Girl. As for Lois, I wanted Katy Perry not only because she matches Lois's physical and psychological traits perfectly, but because Olivia Wilde would be too obvious. Olivia has too much strength and the role of Lois requires agility. And I never thought of Jaimie Alexander. But I'll stick with Katy Perry. You can make your own list if you like. Leader Vladimir 14:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Update I appreciate what you told me about the list. By the way, I'll continue to update the Superman list, and I'll let you know. Also, I'm planning to make lists about Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern, maybe even about Marvel characters. I'll let you know about that. About my Superman Wiki, I think I'll stick to yours for a while. Being a Wiki Admin is new for me, and I'd like to work at yours before I start my site, since editing is purely a hobby of mine. Thanks. And by the way, Olivia Wilde left House to continue her film career. Leader Vladimir 22:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) New Site Cancelled After some time of thinking, I decided to permanently cancel my plans of furthering my Superman Wiki. I want to focus in your site full-time and I decided to work on a Superman Fan Fiction Wiki. I mean, don't try to fix something that isn't even broken, right? Leader Vladimir 01:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) About Adoption Well, I'd like to help about the adoption, but I don't know how to put an adoption tag. The least you could do is write an adoption request in community.wikia.com and wait the results. And another thing, I just became the new administrator for the Superman Fanfiction Wiki. I just made two articles and an infobox. That's great! Leader Vladimir 16:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Update I updated my cast list: http://www.listal.com/list/my-superman-tv-show-cast. Watch and tell me what do you think. Leader Vladimir 22:03, November 14, 2011 (UTC) If DC ever had a Civil War. Here is a fan lineup for a DC Civil War: http://www.comicvine.com/myvine/lvenger/dc-civil-war-lineup/75-18046/. Tell me what do you think of Superman's standing in the war. Leader Vladimir 15:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Article Images I saw you or someone updated the infobox image for Superman (Clark Kent) so I did the same for Supergirl (Kara Kent). Should we replace each infobox image with a new 52 image where applicable? - Doomlurker 21:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I updated Krypto's I'm looking around for usable images for the infoboxes. - Doomlurker 22:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking maybe http://www.comicvine.com/jor-el/29-9561/all-images/108-211628/jorel/105-2059182/ for Jor-El and http://www.comicvine.com/lara-lor-van/29-9562/all-images/108-211549/ac_cv3_ob_var/105-2059217/ for Lara Lor-Van but I'll let you decide on them. - Doomlurker 22:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Personally I prefer the image to focus on the character and the covers are focused on Maxima AND Supergirl so I would wait until there is one of Maxima on her own. There are a few more images such as one of Jor-El, Lara and Kal-El on the site I sent you the last links to. - Doomlurker 22:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Here's another option for Jor-El http://www.comicvine.com/jor-el/29-9561/all-images/108-211628/jorelkrypto/105-2066296/ - Doomlurker 22:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC)